The invention relates to a procedure and a device for treating waste materials by comminuting and mixing.
The treatment of waste materials is today gaining ever greater economic significance. On the one hand, it is important to keep the volume of waste as small as possible for economical disposal, i.e. bulky waste must be brought into a compact form. On the other hand, composting is gaining significance, in particular in the case of organic waste materials.
A procedure and device in particular for the composting of waste materials from private households, restaurants and the like, which can be used at the place where the waste is created, have become known with DE 38 44 700. In this case, it is a procedure in which the waste is finely comminuted and mixed, with fresh air being supplied. In this case, an aerobic conversion process takes place, as the result of which a compostable material remains. In this specification, it is furthermore proposed to control the fresh-air supply and its temperature during the procedure.
The device for implementing the procedure indicated above comprises a housing, a mixing and comminuting device as well as a conveying device for emptying the housing.
This device as well as the associated procedure have the disadvantage that the desired result is not achieved in any case with any consistency of the waste to be treated. In particular in the case of a high moisture content, the mixing alone of the comminuted waste does not lead to sufficient airing, as a result of which an aerobic conversion is prevented and an undesirable fermentative process is set going. Moreover, conglutinations and accumulations arise inside the material flow in this case, airing no longer being guaranteed in these regions, which leads to fermentative processes which again are undesirable. The accumulated material moreover leads to hindrances in the overall working run of such a composting installation.